Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School
Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School is one of the animated movies in the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 series. Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo are athletic directors at a school for the daughters of classic monsters. Summary Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo have been hired as athletic directors at what they think is a finishing school for girls. After meeting the headmistress, Miss Grimwood, the trio discover that it's actually a school for ghouls, and the students are the daughters of classic monsters. After the girls win a volleyball match against the neighboring boys' military academy, the wicked witch Revolta sends her Grim Creeper out to abduct the girls. Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy go to the rescue, accompanied by the military cadets. Trivia * The trailer for Warner Home Video's VHS and DVD releases of this movie mostly used clips from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, and Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, as if to make it look as if Velma, Fred, and Daphne are in this movie. * Marilyn Schreffler had her final role in this film. Gallery Scooby-Doo_and_the_Ghoul_School_(UK_VHS_1989).jpg|1989 UK VHS (with The Video Collection) Voice Cast * René Auberjonois as Baxter * Susan Blu as Sibella Dracula * Hamilton Camp as Phantasma's father * Jeff Cohen as Grunt * Glynis Johns as Miss Grimwood * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Zale Kessler as Sibella's and Elsa's fathers * Ruta Lee as Revolta * Aaron Lohr as Miguel * Patty Maloney as Tanis the mummy girl * Scott Menville as Tug Roper * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Pat Musick as Elsa Frankenteen * Bumper Robinson as Jamaal * Ronnie Schell as Colonel Calloway * Marilyn Schreffler as Winnie Werewolf * Andre Stojka as Tanis' father and the Grim Creeper * Russi Taylor as Phantasma * Frank Welker as Matches the dragon, Winnie's father and Well Dweller Credits * William Hanna and Joseph Barbera Present * "Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School" * Starring Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and Scrappy-Doo * Producers: Bob Hathcock and Berny Wolf * Written by: Glenn Leopold * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Voices: Remy Auberjonois, Susan Blu, Hamilton Camp, Jeff B. Cohen, Glynis Johns, Casey Kasem, Zale Kessler, Ruta Lee, Aaron Lohr, Patty Maloney, Scott Menville, Don Messick, Pat Musick, Bumper Robinson, Ronnie Schell, Marilyn Schreffler, Andre Stojka, Russi Taylor, Frank Welker * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Director: Charles A. Nichols * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Music Composed & Conducted by: Sven Libaek * Story Direction: George Singer, Lew Marshall * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Unit Head: Jim Stenstrum * Character Design: Judie Clarke, Brian Hogan, Chris Otsuki, Connie Schurr, Salene Weatherwax * Layout: Andy Phillipson, Bill Proctor * Animation Directors: Jay Sarbry, Bob Goe, Oliver Callahan, Rick Leon, Joan Drake, Joanna Romersa, Frank Andrina, James T. Walker * Key Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Key Background: Martin Forte, Michael Humphries, Lorraine Marue, Andy Phillipson, Bill Proctor * Title: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Xerography: Star Wirth * Checking & Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Character Color Key Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Production Assistants: Kristina Mazzotti, Hilary Rushnell, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Ginger Robertson, Robin Strickland * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * "Scrappy's Rap" · Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, John Debney, Glenn Leopold * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Daniels McLean, S.M.E., Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky * Sound Editors: Jerry Winicki, Tim Iverson, Michele Iverson, Carol Lewis, David M. Cowan, Michael Bradley, Catherine MacKenzie * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * 1/4" Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas * Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, James Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Lee-Tsu Aries * Produced In Association With: Wang Film Production Co., Ltd., Cuckoos Nest Studio * Supervising Directors: Bill Perkins, Willard Kitchen, Phil Vallentine * Technical Advisor: Lynn Hoag * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * Additional Animation Production: Hung Long Animation Company * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with AFL-CLO * © 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved External links * Scooby-Doo Wiki: Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scooby-Doo's Movies Category:Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 Category:Movies Category:The Funtastic Index